


Taking A Stand

by kalo220



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalo220/pseuds/kalo220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis unfusing with Jasper, and what happens next. The gems try to work with Lapis, and to get her feeling normal again. They also have to take down Jasper and Peridot! Bad summary, it's a good read though :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Stand

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! hope you like it! So this probably won't happen at the next Steven bomb so its part way AU. Thanks. Read and review, like etc. Also suggestions will help me map out what goes next so suggest away my friends!

The crystal gems were worried. More than that, they were scared. Malachite was under water, and Lapis had lost control. After Garnet had fallen asleep next to Steven the remaining gems got up to brainstorm ways on how to stop malachite. Although Amethyst and Pearl soothed the young gem, he couldn’t fall asleep. He lay awake thinking about how to save his friend, how to save lapis. After hours of torturing insomnia he fell asleep, thankfully dreamless.  
He woke the next day to find himself alone in his room. He got up and yawned with a stretch to go with it. He made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast and to hopefully find Garnet to tell her about his Malachite dream. He looked around the house and disappointingly found it empty. He made a breakfast of cereal, and some toast to accompany it. Steven then got up to walk around the boardwalk. He went to the Big Doughnut, and went inside to find some company.  
“Hey Sadie! Hey Lars!” Steven yelled to his friends, a smile filling his face.  
“Hey Steven!” Sadie said, and smiled back. Lars just gave an exasperated look, and walked into the break room.  
“So anything new happening?” Steven asked Sadie, oblivious to Lars actions.  
“No not really, just the usual. Although did you hear about how the oceans acting weird?” Steven immediately perked up at this.  
“No I didn’t what happened?” He asked seriously, his usual exited personality gone.  
“A ship went out and almost got attacked by some huge creature, and the ocean started to get huge.” Sadie replied casually, unaware of how Steven was acting in reaction to this news. Steven didn’t try to hide the shock on his face. Could this be Malachite? He asked himself.  
“What did the creature look like?” He asked eagerly.  
“Umm, I’m not entirely sure, I think it was green. Although I could be wrong.” Sadie replied a look of concentration on her face.  
“Sadie where was it! I need to know!” Steven screamed now convinced he has found Malachite.  
“Oh, uh, I think it was somewhere out there.” She pointed toward the general direction of where the incident happened.  
“Thanks Sadie!” Steven yelled as he sprinted out of the store, and to the temple. Leaving Sadie alone with a confused expression on her face pondering why Steven was acting weird.  
Once Steven was in the temple house he started screaming for the gems.  
“Pearrrllll, Amethyyysssttt, Garneeeetttt! I know where Malachite is!” He screamed desperately. After what felt like hours with no reply, and no luck getting into the temple Steven decided to take matters into his own hands. He rushed to his room, and found his hamburger backpack, where he proceeded to pack it with essentials for the trip. Once his bag was packed with goods he wrote a note to the gems saying where he was, and why. He then set off to the boardwalk to find Onion. He found him rather quickly at his usual spot on the dock, where the other boats were, waiting for his dad.  
“Hey Onion!” Steven called loudly. Onion looked up toward Steven and smiled waving toward him.  
“Hey Onion… can I borrow… a boat.” Steven asked eagerly while trying to get his breath back. Onion just nodded in reply and pointed to a small skiff with a small motor. “Thanks!” Steven replied quickly jumping into it, and starting the motor instantly. In minutes he was on the ocean with saltwater spraying his face, and Beach city getting further and further behind him.  
After a few hours after Steven left the crystal gems warped into find the house empty.  
“Steven!” Pearl called immediately expecting a reply. When none came she got slightly worried, what is something happened to Steven, her baby. Garnet seeing Pearl start to worry soothed her.  
“Don’t worry Pearl he’s probably just down by the boardwalk.” Pearl looked up at her and sighed.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, guys.” Amethyst called out. Both Pearl and Garnet walked over to see what Amethyst was holding. “I found it on the temple door, it’s from Steven” She said quietly, looking worried. Both Pearl and Garnet read the note quickly. When they were done Pearl started to freak out.  
“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe he would do this! Why didn’t he wait for us, he is so grou-” Garnet stopped Pearl with her hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s okay, he will be fine, let’s go now though.”  
“Yeah okay.” Pearl stuttered.  
“Hurry up you guys!” Amethyst yelled already running out the door holding the raft above her head. Garnet and Pearl quickly followed, and within minutes they were heading toward Steven the sun on their faces, and the ocean ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a small starting chapter, but dun dun duuuhhhhh, what will happen next! I will post the update in a few days for you guys to find out! :P


End file.
